The One Where Ross Meets Rachel
by miacarretto17
Summary: What happens when two strangers meet at a bar? Read and find out. Rated M for future chapters. Collaboration between myself and I Heart Ross and Rachel! First fanfiction for both of us, so please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is a collaboration between myself and I Heart Ross and Rachel!:) It's both of our very first fanfiction, so please bear with us. Hope you like it!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the FRIENDS characters...unfortunately.**

**Summary: Ross and Rachel don't know each other. Ross just got dumped by his girlfriend Carol because she's a lesbian. Rachel's kind of shy so she normally stays at home when her roommate Phoebe goes out but today it's going to be different. Phoebe and Rachel don't know Monica, Joey, Ross, or Chandler, but the latter four do. Joey and Ross are roommates and live in apt 19, while Monica and Chandler are already married and live in apt 20. Rachel and Phoebe live in Phoebe's apartment. This is set as if they were meeting in today's times, not when the show aired.**

"Hey Rach" Phoebe said as she got home.

"Hey Phoebe. Where ya been?" Rachel asked her roommate.

"Out. You know you can come with me sometime?" Phoebe told Rachel.

"Yeah, I know. Next time you go out, tell me and I'll make sure to come." Rachel said with a hint of promise in her voice.

"Well, I'm going out to the bar tonight, wanna come?" Phoebe questioned.

"Tonight? I don't know," Rachel said.

"Rachel, you just said you'd go next time I went. Well, I'm going tonight and you're coming with," Phoebe said with demand in her voice.

"Ugh, fine," Rachel agreed.

"Great, now get off your lazy ass and get ready," said Phoebe.

Rachel went into her room and picked put a pair of jeans and a tshirt as Phoebe walked in.

"Oh no, you are NOT wearing that," she tells Rachel.

"What? Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because it's too casual. Tonight you have to look absolutely sexy so the men will be all over you," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, I don-" Rachel said before Phoebe cut her off.

"Let's see what we have to work with," Phoebe said before Rachel could back out. Phoebe looked in her closet and had a disapproving look on her face. "On second thought, why don't we just go to the mall?" Phoebe said with a hint of disgust in her voice. For a woman who worked in fashion, Rachel certainly didn't show it.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Rachel asked, offended.

"Rachel, what is this?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out a horrible looking sweater.

"Uh, my grandma knitted that for me," Rachel responded with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"And what is this hideous piece of fabric?" Phoebe said as she pulls put another sweater.

"Uh, it was a gift?" Rachel said with the same embarrassed tone.

"And these?" Phoebe questioned as she pulled out more horrible clothes.

"There was a sale," Rachel said getting more and more embarrassed with each piece of clothing.

"Rachel, your clothes are hideous. We need to get you a whole new wardrobe, but right now we just need you an outfit for tonight. So get your coat, we're going to the mall," Phoebe said as she walked out of Rachel's room.

Ross was putting on final touches of cologne as Joey walked in their apartment.

"Hey, man," Joey said. "Where you going looking all spiffy like that?"

"Hey, Joe," Ross said. "I've decided to take your advice and go out and party like there's no tomorrow, so I'm going out."

"Great! And don't forget about meeting the ladies," Joey said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, uh, right," Ross said unsure.

"C'mon Ross. Carol's in the past. You've got to get over her," Joey said to his best friend.

"I know, it's just...hard," Ross said sadly.

"I understand, but you have to opt for sanity. Okay? Now I want you to go out and talk to at least ONE woman," Joey urged.

"Okay, fine," Ross said, defeated.

"Good luck, man," Joey said slapping Ross's butt as he walked out the door.

"Thanks," Ross said before he closed the door behind him. This was going to be interesting.

Rachel and Phoebe walked into the bar. Rachel had gotten a cute little red dress with spaghetti straps and that stopped a little bit above the knee. She was unsure about it, but Phoebe told her she looked fantastic. Her hair and make up was done by Phoebe and she looked gorgeous. She followed Phoebe to the dance floor and started dancing away.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ross said to himself as he walked into the same bar. He sat down on a stool and ordered a drink. He watched the people around him dancing and having a good time.

"Well, I made a promise to Joey saying I'd talk to a woman so here I go," he said again to himself as he gets up and approaches a woman. She's not overly gorgeous, but pretty.

"Hi, I'm Ross, and you are?" Ross asked trying to sound sexy and confident.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, but..." Stephanie holds up her left hand and Ross sees she is wearing a wedding ring.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Ross said as he backed away.

"It's okay," Stephanie replied as she turned around and talked to her friend.

Ross nervously laughed and walked away looking for another woman. He spots one and walks over.

"Hi, I'm Ross," he said in the same way he talked to Stephanie.

"Hi, I'm Nicole," she replied looking at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink, maybe?" Ross asked.

"What are you trying to do? Get me drunk? Yeah, and then you're gonna try to do me. Ugh, all men are the same," Nicole said disgustedly and walked away.

"No! I was just offering to buy you a drink," Ross yelled to her. By the time he finished, she was gone. After the second turn-down Ross figured he'll just go home so he walked towards the door. Before he left he turned around and looked back. At that point, he saw a beautiful woman dancing with her blonde friend. All thoughts of Carol, Stephanie, and Nicole were pushed aside. Right now he was focused on the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen in his life.

"Well, maybe one more try" Ross decided.

Rachel and Phoebe just sat down after dancing for a while.

"See, this place isn't that bad," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun," Rachel agreed.

"Well, you can browse. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll find you after. Remember, if a guy approaches you, give him a chance," Phoebe said getting up.

"I know," Rachel said as her best friend left her.

Ross was watching Rachel. He saw her friend left, so he decided to make his move.

Ross started walking towards her. His hands were sweating; he'd never been so nervous in his life. But why? He didn't even know this girl. Oh well, he was right in front of her, there was no turning back.

"Uh, hi, I'm Ross," he said getting her attention.

Rachel looked up from her drink and saw this very cute guy.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she responded with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, uh, I don't really know what to say. I mean I'm not very familiar with all this, but anyway I'll try. Can I buy you a drink? And no, I am not trying to get you drunk, I'm just trying to be polite," Ross said, making sure his intentions were clear.

Rachel laughed slightly at his nervousness.

"That'd be great," she said.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing here without a boyfriend?" Ross asked, feeling more confident.

"I don't know, I usually don't go out to bars and clubs, but my roommate made me come," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, me neither. My friend made me come," Ross said.

"Is he here?" she asked looking around the room for someone watching them.

"No, he had a date tonight. So that woman you were here with, your roommate, I'm guessing?" Ross said.

"Yes, her name is Phoebe and she went to the bathroom, she should be back any second now," she said looking towards the bathroom for her. She's saw Phoebe and Phoebe winked at her and gave her a signal saying 'go for it'. Rachel smiled back at her.

"Here's your drink," Ross said as he paid the bartender.

"Thanks," Rachel said as she took a sip. "Mmm, strong. You sure you're not trying to get me drunk?" Rachel jokingly said.

"No, no, I promise I'm a perfect gentleman," Ross assured her with a chuckle. "I told you I don't usually do this. You see, I'm a paleontologist..."

_God, he's so cute. And now he's talking about his job, he's a something-ologist. Now he's talking dinosaurs, how cute!_ Rachel thought.

"So what do you do, Rachel?" Ross asked.

Rachel snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, uh, I'm in the fashion business..." Rachel started to explain.

_Oh my god, she's sexy. I just wanna do her right here on this table. No, Ross control yourself. God I just wanna lick her all over. Ross, stop it, I know she's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen but you've gotta control yourself, _Ross thought.

"Yeah, so that's me," Rachel finished.

"Sounds interesting. You want another drink?" Ross offered.

"No thanks. in fact, I oughta get going. This was really nice," Rachel said flirting with him.

"Yeah, it really was," Ross agreed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ross asked hoping she'd say yes. He wanted to spend more time with this gorgeous woman he just met.

"Okay. Why not?" Rachel agreed.

"Great, let me get my coat," Ross said as he went to get it.

They started walking and talking, eventually arriving at Rachel's apartment.

"I had a great time tonight," Ross said.

"Me too," Rachel responded with a small smile.

They stared at each other for a long time, getting lost in each other's eyes. Ross realized what was going on and said, "I better be going."

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said after clearing her throat.

Rachel looked at him again and slowly got on her tip-toes to give him a short kiss on the lips.

"Well, I'll see you later," Ross said in a daze.

"Bye," Rachel said as she unlocked the door to the building.

Ross walked away. Rachel looked at him one last time before she closed the door. She went up to her apartment and fell asleep with him in her thoughts and a huge smile on her face.

Ross went home, took a hot shower, and got into bed. She is also all he could think about and fell asleep with the same size smile as hers, maybe bigger. But this is just the beginning.

**Well there's the first chapter for you! We really hope you like it:) I Heart Ross and Rachel wrote this chapter, while I revised and edited it. Please read and review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by I Heart Ross and Rachel and miacarretto17!:)**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. But we wouldn't mind sharing a certain dino geek;)  
Warning: This chapter is RATED M. If you're too young to read this, or simply don't enjoy reading smut, don't read. Thank you:)**

Before they knew it, it was Friday again. All week Ross and Rachel couldn't stop thinking about each other. Joey had asked Ross if he met anyone, but Ross didn't give much of a reply. Phoebe asked Rachel how things went with the guy she met, but Rachel gave a similar answer to Ross's.

Joey and Ross were hanging out in their apartment when Ross asked Joey if he wanted to go out to a bar that night.

"Hey, Joe. How about we go out tonight? You were right, last week was fun. I forgot all about Carol!" Ross said, hoping his voice didn't show he wanted to see Rachel again.

"Yeah, man! I told you that you needed to get back out there! Grab a spoon!" Joey replied, happy to see his best friend move on.  
Ross didn't quite understand what Joey meant, but he brushed it off. He was talking to Joey after all. He was just glad that he might have the opportunity to see the beautiful girl he met last week again.

"Hey, uh, Pheebs? Why don't we go out tonight? I was thinking we could go back to that bar? It was pretty fun," Rachel asked her roommate when she got home from work.

"Sure! Wait, you never wanna go out 'just because'. You wanna see that guy again, don't you!?" Phoebe accused her best friend of.

"What? No! I-I, uh, just think it'll be fun, you know? It was nice to go out again and I think we should do it more often," Rachel said defensively. She knew Phoebe was right. She wanted to go back to the same bar in hopes of seeing the man with the beautiful brown eyes again.

Rachel and Phoebe arrived at the bar and went to get a drink before hitting the dance floor.

About a half hour later, Ross and Joey showed up. Joey immediately hooked eyes with a hot girl getting drunk and sexily dancing as if to entice him to come over to her.

"Hey, dude. I'm gonna go talk to that girl over there. Don't wait up tonight!" Joey said. He walked away before Ross had a chance to reply, not that Ross was paying attention anyways. He was too busy scanning the room for the girl he came here for. Disappointed that he couldn't find her, he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.

Rachel was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with whoever since Phoebe had gone and danced with some guy who was grinding on her. Rachel needed another drink, so she fought her way through the crowd to get to the bar. As soon as she was out, she saw him. He was sitting on a bar stool, drinking a beer and watching the people as they danced.

"Hi, Ross? Right?" Rachel said as she walked up to him, trying not to make it so obvious that she was excited to see him. Of course she knew his name; she had thought about it the entire week, thinking it was the most beautiful name she had ever heard.

"Oh, hey, Rachel! Yeah, you're right," Ross said as he, too, tried to contain his excitement over seeing the one woman who had occupied his mind the past seven days.

"We seem to have the same idea tonight," Rachel pointed out as she sat on the stool next to him and ordered another drink.

"Yeah, I-I guess we do!" Ross replied, wondering if she came here to see him again, also.

The two sat and talked for a while when Rachel wanted to get up and dance again.

"I love this song! Do you wanna dance?" Rachel asked Ross as she stood up.

"Sure, I'd love to," Ross replied as he set their drinks empty drinks down, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

They danced for quite a few songs, grinding on each other during fast and upbeat songs. A slow song came on and they just stopped. Ross looked into Rachel's eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel responded by looking back into his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Their bodies were pressed together and their foreheads were touching. They both had their eyes closed as they thought how right this felt.

_This is so weird. I have never been this forward with a guy I just met before. I think I might be falling in love with him._ Rachel thought as she and Ross swayed back and forth to the slow song.

_I can't believe I feel so comfortable with her. It's like we should have been together all along._ Ross thought as he hugged her tighter.

Just then they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Ross leaned in and kissed her. Rachel responded by opening her mouth and sliding her tongue to press against his lips, hoping for entry. Ross opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. They stopped swaying and just stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. They didn't even notice the song had ended and a fast, upbeat one started. Eventually, they pulled apart and just stood there staring at one another.

"That was...wow," Ross said speechless.

"I know," Rachel responded a little flushed. "Um, do-do you wanna, uh, maybe get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ross said as he took Rachel's hand and they walked out the door. Rachel caught Phoebe's eye and motioned that she was leaving with Ross. Phoebe nodded and smiled with satifaction that she was right about Rachel wanting to meet up with this guy.

The sexual tension in the air of the cab was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Their fingers were still entwined when they sat in the back seat, both looking out of their respective windows, as the cabbie took them back to Ross's apartment.

Ross's mind was racing as he thought of how impulsive this was of him. He always took things slow, but with Rachel, he felt as though this was the woman he was meant to be with, so to him it felt so right.

Rachel, on the other hand, was thinking this was all happening too soon. She just met this man a week ago and now she's jumping into bed with him. As she was thinking this, she felt Ross's thumb caress hers and all of those thoughts left her mind. She knew this was supposed to happen and she'd be damned if she was going to stop it.

Finally, the cab pulled up to Ross's apartment. Ross helped Rachel out of it and paid the driver. He took Rachel's hand again and led her up to his apartment.

When they were inside, Ross looked at Rachel and saw her eyes were dark with want. She had this sexy gleam in her eye as she moved in closer to him and kissed him with such passion. Ross reciprocated the kiss with as much passion as he could. He pushed her jacket on the floor and started to unzip her dress as Rachel was unbuttoning his shirt.

With his shirt off and her dress unzipped, she stepped out of the garment and kicked it away. She reached for his belt buckle and undid his jeans. As she pushed them down, she brushed his hard manhood that was still encased in his boxers.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other's half naked bodies. Ross had never seen a woman look more beautiful in a black lace bra and matching thong. Rachel had never seen a scientist with such a toned body and such a large tent in his boxers.

Ross kissed her again and led her to the bedroom. They landed on the bed with Rachel on top of Ross, never breaking the kiss. She straddled him and grinded against his hard cock. Ross bucked up and moaned. He flipped them over so he was on top. He reached underneath Rachel, unhooked her bra, and threw it.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Ross said truthfully before taking her breast in his mouth. His tongue darted out to tease her sensitive nipple. With one hand, he caressed her other breast, pinching her nipple, doing anything to make her moan. His other hand traveled down her stomach to the junction in between her legs. He rubbed his middle and ring fingers against her through her thong. This made Rachel go crazy. Ross stopped teasing her breasts and pulled down her thong to see her shaven heat. The smell and sight of her arousal made Ross even harder. He couldn't think about how painful his erection was; all he could think of was how he wanted to pleasure this woman more than she had ever been pleasured in her life.

Rachel was going absolutely nuts over Ross's fingers and mouth. She was disappointed when he took his mouth off her breast and his fingers from her pussy, but was relieved when he pulled down her thong. She felt his fingers run from the bottom of her lips to the top of her clit. She squirmed and moaned. Ross took his middle finger and plunged it into her wetness.

"Oh my God, Ross!" Rachel screamed as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Ross added his ring finger which made Rachel moan even louder. He placed his mouth on her clit and began to suck on it. His tongue swirled around her swollen bud and her muscles began to contract. Ross removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. His thumb went to her clit and rubbed it as he tongue fucked this gorgeous girl.

Rachel's hands went to his hair as she shoved his face closer to her pussy. She screamed out Ross's name as her climax hit her hard. When her orgasm died down, she pulled Ross's head away from her womanhood and kissed him with much force. She rolled them over so she was back on top. She kissed Ross's neck all the way down to his stomach. As she moved down, she pulled down his boxers and stroked his throbbing cock. She looked up at him and held eye contact as she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip. She jacked his dick before engulfing as much as she could in her mouth.

Ross yelled out as she sucked up and down on him. Rachel moved down to suck on his balls while she still stroked his cock. Ross reached over to his drawer to pull out a condom. He pulled her up so she was face to face with him. He opened the package and rolled it on. He kissed her as she sat down on his dick. They both moaned at the initial contact of their most intimate parts.

Rachel started to move up and down on him and leaned back so her hands were on his thighs, holding her up. Ross held onto her waist as he thrusted up to meet her. He removed one of his hands from her waist and rubbed her clit, willing her to come first. Rachel moaned loudly as she felt his fingers do their magic and grabbed her own breast.

Rachel felt the familiar knot in her stomach tighten as she approached her climax. Ross could feel her muscles contract and rubbed her clit faster and harder as she was setting the pace for their thrusting. Rachel looked down at Ross as she began to come. She was screaming his name now and he was screaming hers as he released, too.

Together they came down from their sexual high. Rachel collapsed on top of Ross and they fell asleep with him still inside of her, both of them dreaming of the other.

**Read and Review!:)  
A/N: This chapter was written and edited by miacarretto17:)**


End file.
